A Child's Innocence
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Yukihime is a child who learns new things every day. But there are some things her parents don't want her to learn yet. But one night she comes close. HitsuMatsu. Rated M for safety. One-Shot.


* * *

Yo! Back with another one-shot. So a few months ago, I was sitting in Biology, which was my first period class, and temporarily fell asleep. I had a vision and when i was shook awake by my friend Amber because the teacher was coming i snapped awake and nearly shouted "Learn to lock the door!". Everyone stared at me and Amber was laughing. I buried my face in my notebook but a thought had struck me in my sleep. So i wrote it out in my notebook and... Thus this story was born. I have inspiration even in my sleep. Lol. I'd like to welcome back my OC; Yukihime.

If you don't remember Yukihime is my character for Toshiro and Rangiku's daughter. This is going to be so much fun. Read and see what kind of fun i mean. I also drew a picture based on this story, once i get a printer with a scanner i'll post it. I promise.

Now if you've read 'Nightmare' you might remember Rangiku was pregnant, but this is a totally different story, same characters different setting. This is not the official sequel to Nightmare. So unfortunately no, there is no fourth character. Sorry. Maybe later.

This is rated M just in case, though for good reason. So i hope you all enjoy. This is a one-shot and a damn funny one. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

_**A Child's Innocence**_

It was sunset. The day had been filled with fun for the most part. The paperwork had been completed in the early morning hours and that left much time for family fun. Yukihime surprised her parents by drawing her first picture. A picture of her parents. Of course you could only see childish blobs but it was still thoughtful and adorable. Rangiku posted it in their kitchen.

Yukihime was a quick learner, she was already walking and talking in childish words. Funny how a three year old could understand so much. Rangiku blamed it on Toshiro, she inherited his smart brain. But there were things this three year old did not understand one bit. And her parents hoped she wouldn't understand a certain thing for a long long time. However some things happen on accident.

"Yukihime, Toshiro, time for dinner!" Rangiku called out from the front door. She waited for a couple moments until she saw her husband and daughter walking up the small hill to the house. Well, Toshiro was walking, Yukihime was running.

"Mommy Mommy! Guess what! Guess what!" Yukihime yelled as she ran into her mothers arms. "What Yukihime?" Rangiku asked, lifting the small girl up into her arms. Toshiro finally caught up at his own slow pace and answered for her.

"Yuki discovered mud." He answered simply. "Discovered mud, what're you-" She stopped when she saw what he meant. He was covered in it. And he had an expression that was saying he was angry but trying to remain calm. Finally Rangiku burst out laughing, to which he scowled at her. Rangiku looked at Yukihime, and noticed that she herself was covered in mud. And Rangiku was holding her. Which meant she now has mud on herself. When she looked back at Toshiro, he had a smirk on his face.

Rangiku pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on Yukihime, lets go get changed for dinner." Rangiku said and carried her into the house, Toshiro close behind. Toshiro wasn't very happy at the fact his white uniform was covered in mud, but he couldn't find it in him to be mad at his own child, she was so innocent and was only a child, she didn't know better. She didn't know mud was hard to get out of white, and she didn't know what this uniform meant to him. So he couldn't be mad at a child who didn't know better.

"Is there a chance of saving it?" He asked as he watched Rangiku scrub the mud out of his uniform. "Don't worry, it's going to live. It's just a little mud, it's not as tough as blood." She confirmed. He snorted, and then left for the living room where Yukihime was playing with her stuffed cat. She absolutely loved cats and dragons.

He noticed a piece of paper next to her, and moved to pick it up. He looked at it. "Yukihime what's this?" He asked. He was never good at decyphering her little blobs. Yukihime looked up at him and then the paper.

"Can't you tell Daddy? It's you and Mommy sharing your first kiss." He stared at the picture, and was starting to see it. He saw the orange and white blob touching at a certain part, he assumed that was supposed to be them kissing.

"Rangiku, have you been telling her stories again?" He asked when his wife enter the room, drying her hands with a rag. "She wanted to know what a kiss was, so I told her. Then she asked what our first kiss was like." Rangiku explained. She looked over his shoulder at the picture.

"Aww, it's us kissing, how about that? Great job Yuki." She patted her daughter's head with a sweet smile. Toshiro looked at her incredibly, how can she understand these blobs? He just couldn't see it. But then again, he doesn't have an imagination as creative as Rangiku's.

"Dinner time." Rangiku said. "Tonight it's sweet nattō, with rice and dried persimmons." She announced as Toshiro and Yukihim sat down. Toshiro grumbled, dried persimmons... Yuck. But Rangiku and Yukihime loved them. Just another trait Yukihime gained from Rangiku. He still wondered if Yukihime inherited anything from him other than her quick mind and unnatural hair color. But then again, it was funny having almost a second Rangiku.

Dinner passed by and soon it was Yukihime's bedtime. She got tired every night around the same time, just a little after dinner around 6:30. Giving Rangiku and Toshiro the rest of the night to themselves.

So Toshiro would carry her to her bedroom and lay her in her bed, and he and Rangiku would tuck her in. Give her a kiss goodnight and turn the light off and then close the door, but never all the way. At night Rangiku and Toshiro would usually finish work if there was any left, and at times they'd fool around. But lately they haven't had any fun of that kind, if it wasn't work, it was Yukihime, she just recently got over a fever.

But tonight it was quiet, and they had nothing else to do.

Rangiku finished washing the dishes and then picked up the basket with their laundry and carried it to their room. Long ago, when she wasn't at work, she'd be off at the bars, hanging with friends and wake up the next morning with a nasty hangover. These days, when she wasn't at work, she was a housewife and spent her nights with her husband and wake up the next morning in his arms. It was surprising but she adapted easily to it, and it was easier than she thought.

She put their laundry on the bed and climbed up onto it, then began sorting through it. Toshiro couldn't help but watch her from the doorway. She still looked beautiful as ever to him, even as a fukutaicho/housewife. He found himself loving every bit of her, no matter what it was she was doing.

Rangiku nearly jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, Toshiro had quietly managed to climb onto the bed behind her. She hated the way he was so sneaky. He always caught her offguard, and he always laughed at her for it.

She felts his hands rubbing her shoulders and enjoyed the feeling. He moved her lovely orange hair to the side and kissed her neck. She felt his hands moved down her back and around her waist, then pulled her so her back was against his chest. His hands rubbed her stomach and sides, his lips kissing every inch of her neck.

"Toshiro..." She whispered. He hummed a sound and continued moving his hands over her body, and kissed over to her shoulder. "Toshiro, I don't know if we should tonight... Yukihime might wake up..." She snorted.

"She's out like a light, I doubt she'll wake up again tonight. Plus... It's been so long." He murmured against her shoulder. She took that into consideration. It had been a while since they had made love, which made her more and more tempted to give in. That and his sweet touches.

With her mind getting fuzzy he seized the opportunity and they both fell onto the bed, laying on their side. Toshiro lifted himself up and leaned over her, his kisses moving up to her cheek. She found herself trapped on her side, in a daze from his antics. His hand moved to the knot holding her robe together, and slowly undid it. Her robe loosened, and opened slightly, allowing his wandering eyes to see what only he was allowed to see. His hand traveled up and opened the robe more, releasing her breasts.

"Toshiro, Yuki might hear..." Rangiku groaned. He didn't answer, he simply continued kissing her cheek, his hands roaming her luscious body. She felt his hand move down her stomach and play with her panties. Then his fingers slipped under and touched what lied beneath the thin fabric.

"Alright Toshiro, you win." She whimpered, giving in to his wonderful touches. Also giving in to her own needs. He smirked in triumph. He got her...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yukihime woke to a very bad feeling in her bladder. She needed to use the bathroom. So she moved the blanket off her and slowly climbed out of bed, trying to be quiet. She quietly bounced her way to the bathroom, feeling like she was going to explode at any moment.

She finally made it to the toilet, avoiding wetting her pants. She was still getting used to using the toilet, her parents encouraged her as much as possible to go to the toilet whenever she had to go. Especially at night. Rangiku got so tired of washing her sheets over and over again.

After finishing her business she proceeded to go back to her bedroom. She was so tired, she couldn't wait to go back to sleep. She silently went by her parents' bedroom door to get back to her room. But a sound stopped her in her tracks. She heard it again not long after stopping. It sounded like her mother. Curiosity getting the better of her, she crept up to her parents' door and pressed her ear to it. She heard the sound again and could definitely conclude it was her mother making the sound. It was a sound she had never heard before.

_"Toshiro!"_ She heard her mother. Yukihime began to feel worried, her daddy was doing something to her mommy, and the sounds started turning into what sounded like muffled screaming. But Yukihime was so tired though that she was too far out of it to do anything about it, her brain wanted sleep so bad that it wasn't comprehending that screaming was bad.

But curiosity was strong on her mind and she quietly opened the door a little to peak inside.

She saw robes on the floor beside the bed and then looked to the bed to see what was going on. Her eyes had to adjust to the light inside and she tried very hard to stay awake. She finally focused her eyes and saw her parents on the bed. She couldn't see all of them because the opening was very small, but she could see their upper bodies. Her mother was laying on her back, and her father was on top of her.

Her suspicions were confirmed that it was her mother making the noise. And her father was the cause of it. She could see her mother covered her mouth, as if trying to keep from shouting, and her father burying his face in the crook of her neck. She saw that her father was moving in a weird fashion, and she couldn't understand what was going on. But whatever he was doing, he was making her mother make strange noises. Finally sleep got to her and she let out a small yawn and shut the door. Then continued back to her room.

She would ask about it tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Yukihime woke up to the smell of waffles. Rangiku picked up the recipe from the Living Realm. With a yawn and a little stretch, she crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen. She found her mother standing by the counter. When Rangiku noticed her she gave her a big rested smile.

"Good morning Yukihime." She chirped. Yukihime stared at her mother, and last night's memories came into mind. Her mother seemed incredibly happy even though she looked like she was in pain last night. But Yukihime smiled back and said in her usual cheerful voice, "Morning Mommy."

A few moments later her father walked in. A small smile on his face. He immediately went over to his wife, grabbed her and gave her a long kiss, which Rangiku gladly returned.

"Morning." He murmured against her lips. "Morning to you too." She said with a smile. He didn't let her go, even though Yukihime was watching closely. Rangiku noticed though and proceeded to wiggle herself away. Whispering something about not doing intimate things in front of a child. He simply rolled his eyes and retorted with the fact that she didn't even know what the word intimate meant. And he always used that excuse to his full advantage. Rangiku let it slide most the time, but she wasn't completely fooled by that excuse.

So in no time at all they were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Yukihime noticed that her parents seemed happy and well rested. Despite her fuzzy memories of last night, it didn't appear to be anything bad. But then, what was it they were doing? And why was her mother screaming? She wanted to know, it was so confusing.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She finally spoke up. Her parents looked at her, their full attention on her. She didn't know how else to ask, but how blunt could she be?

"Daddy, how come Mommy was screaming last night?" She asked. Rangiku nearly choked on a bite of her waffles, and Toshiro turned to the side and spewed out his tea. They both looked at her with wide eyes and blush on their cheeks. Did she just ask what they think she just asked? They looked at each other.

"Umm... Excuse us for a moment honey, we'll answer your question in a second." Rangiku said quickly and hopped up from her seat and scurried into the living room, Toshiro close behind. Leaving a little confused Yukihime sitting at the table.

"What're we going to do?!" He whispered urgently. "We?! This is your fault! I told you she'd hear but _no_, you had to be so damn persistent!" She whispered back. "Now is not the time to be pointing fingers. What are we going to tell her?" He asked. "How should I know, I don't know how to explain sex to a child." "We'll have to eventually." "It doesn't have to be today." "Well then how do you suggest we handle this?" He asked, and watched as she thought for a minute.

"I got an idea. Just follow my lead." She said and went back into the dining room, with him following. They sat back in their chairs and looked at their child. She was still patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well Yukihime, um... What you heard last night was just me and your father... Wrestling." Toshiro looked at her with a look that said 'What?'. She simply winked at him and nudged at his leg with her own.

"Wrestling?" Yukihime asked. Toshiro just went along with it. "Yes, that's right. We were just wrestling." He confirmed. Yukihime still seemed confused though. so they'd have to put their heads together and think of a better way to explain this.

"But then why did it sound like Mommy was hurt? And then you're so happy now?" She asked. Rangiku answered that. "You see, Mommy and Daddy have a lot of work we have to do every day, and so we build up a little stress. So we wrestle to help get rid of the stress. At times it hurts but at times it feels really good to wrestle, and we don't like to wrestle in front of you. But when we're done wrestling, we feel so much better and it makes us really happy." Rangiku explained. Toshiro silently thanked her.

Yukihime let out an 'Oh' sound and her eyes lit up in understanding. So that's what it was. They were just playing around. She understood now. Rangiku and Toshiro noticed that she got the idea of their little white lie, and then sighed in relief.

Toshiro leaned over and whispered in Rangiku's ear, "That was a close one, do you think we'll be able to get away with "wrestling" from now on?" He asked. She smiled and whispered back, "I think it'll work for a while, until the day she walks in on us." Toshiro prayed that never happened.

After all, a child's innocence was easily scarred.

* * *

That's all. XD I had fun writing this. Hee hee. Sweet little Yukihime. One day you will learn what wrestling really means. Lol. So how did i do this time, huh? Good? Bad? You be the judge. I really hope you enjoyed this, because i did. Don't forget to review, okay? That way i have motivation to keep writing. Hee hee. Until next time.

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
